


And there was only one shower

by blackjulery



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Poe is the usual pining idiot, and Finn does not make it easy for him, anyway those two deserve the world, it is just fluff in a shower, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjulery/pseuds/blackjulery
Summary: Finns upbringing in the First Order sometimes leads to misunderstandings.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	And there was only one shower

Poe sighted. It had been a long day of meetings, some fixing on his X-Wing, and then even more meetings. His entire body felt sore and his mind buzzed with after-war questions. Secretly, he did not feel like he was the right person to be answering or even thinking about those things, but ever since he became general, the expectations towards him had grown incredibly high.

Well

Not just towards him.

As Poe reached his bunk, a soft smile greeted him. Finn looked as tired as he felt, but somehow the sight of his bunkmate still gave him a warm feeling in his chest, even after a day of hard work. The fact, that Poe did not have to carry the responsibility of leading the resistance and now also helping to rebuild the destroyed governments of several planets and cultures, was quite a relive. And the pilot could not think of anyone more fitting than Finn, who was both smart and caring, and looked incredible in the new uniforms the resistance’s tailors had provided them. The pilot clenched his teeth. Maybe, now that the war was over, he should finally consider to tell the Ex-Stormtrooper about his feelings. Maybe this was all that was Poe needed to do, and then he could enjoy his happy ever after with his love, while helping to slowly rebuild the galaxy.

‘Are you alright?’ Finns soft voice ripped Poe from his thoughts and brought him back to reality. The pilot’s eyes fell on Finns warm and concerned face. No, Poe decided for himself. Today was not the day he would talk to Finn. It was probably better to do this after a good night’s sleep when both of them were well rested.

‘ _Coward_ ’, said a voice inside him. Poe grimaced, and then looked back to Finn again.

‘I am fine, buddy. Just really tired and in desperate need of a shower.’

Finn grinned at him.

‘Yeah, me too. I just wanted to finish this report first.’

‘Perfect.’,

Poe saw his chance and made his way towards the bathroom and the refresher inside. There he undressed and dropped his clothes to the floor. He just could not care anymore. All he graved was warm water on his skin and the feeling of drowning his sorrows in the heat, so he stepped quickly in the refresher and turned on the water stream. As usual, there were a few painful, cold moments before the water turned warm, when the ice cold liquid splashed on his feet, but then, finally, he could step under the stream and relax.

That was until the door to the bathroom opened and a completely naked Finn stepped in. Before Poe had time to protest, Finn had also opened the door to the refresher. ‘Move, please.’, Finn said, and totally perplexed, Poe could not do anything but obey. Finn made a step forward to get under the water stream, only to yelp and pull back again, when it touched his arm.

‘Are you trying to burn your skin of in here, buddy?’, Finn cursed, while looking down at the red spot on his skin.

‘Ehm…’, was all Poe managed to say, still bewildered by the situation and the sheer beauty of the naked man in front of him. He had noticed before, that Finn had no sense of shame in the way most people had. Even in their first week bunking together, the Ex-Stormtrooper had undressed in front of him without a second thought, and not once did he lock the door to the bathroom. Generally, Poe welcomed such openness and was not bothered by it, but this situation even took him aback. He could not say that he really minded being in the shower with Finn, he just did not expect it to happen today.

‘Would you mind turning down the temperature a bit there?’, Finn asked while gesturing to the temperature regulator. Poe shook his head and turned it down a few degrees. It was a bit cool for his liking, but if it made Finn happy, he was ready to make that sacrifice. The Ex-Stormtrooper stepped under the stream and frowned.

‘It is still a bit hot, don’t you think?’, Finn complained. This made Poe find his voice again.

‘If you are interrupting my hot shower that burns my sorrows away, the least you can do is compromise a little.’, Poe replied slightly irritated. Finn looked like he was slightly affected by his tone.

‘Sorry, buddy, I’ll make it quick. Could you pass me the soap?’, he asked apologetically pointed to the bottles behind the pilot. Poe shrugged, grabbed one and gave it to the other man. He watched as Finn opened the lid and poured some of the content into his hand.

‘Do you want me to soap you up?’, slipped suddenly past Poe’s lips. The Pilot froze. ‘ _What did you just say?_ ’, asked the voice inside of him. ‘ _Don’t tell me you are now trying to take advantage of this situation_.’ Poe felt the blood rushing into his face and cursed himself. What the hell was wrong with him? But luckily, Finn did not seem to notice anything off about the situation.

‘No thanks, I am good.’, he just answered with a kind smile. Poe wished had the ability to dissolve into thin air. Still, he could not help to follow Finns hands with his eyes as the other applied the soap to his skin to wash the sweat and the dirt of the day off. The Ex-Stormtrooper had a beautiful body, with well defined muscles and even a few scars, that gave him a certain roughness. This was something Poe appreciated very much. When Finn started to move his hands over his stomach and then further down, the pilot decided to look away after all. He saw nothing wrong with appreciating somebody, but he was not a creep after all. Also, his blood did not just rush to his face anymore, and he surely did not want to make this situation in any way more weird by popping a boner in front of his bunkmate.

Once again, Finn did not take any notice of Poe’s internal struggle and started to wash the soap off, while looking completely content with himself and his surroundings. He turned himself under the stream, giving Poe a good view of his backside too. The pilot bit his lip. He surely could get use to this sight. ‘ _You really are taking advantage of the innocent here. Have you really become that desperate?_ ’, scoffed his internal voice. Poe shuddered and closed his eyes. He could get through this. He would simply have a quick talk about boundaries with Finn in the morning, and then everything would be fine and he could go back to peacefully pining for his friend and empty promises of just waiting for the right time to tell Finn about his feelings.

‘I will just leave you to it then’, Finn suddenly said. Poe opened his eyes and just nodded. He did neither trust his mind not to say anything incredibly stupid, nor his voice not to give his confusion or even his mild arousal away. He watched as Finn exited the refresher and wrapped himself into a towel. A slight feeling of regret found its way into his chest, as the towel blocked the pilots view of Finns body. Then, the Ex-Stormtrooper exited the bathroom and left Poe alone with his thoughts.

What the hell did just happen?

While his mind was not yet able to process anything, told him the hot feeling in his crotch that it had not taken his body long.

‘Fuck.’, Poe whispered and turned the shower completely cold. Whatever had happened, he would not jerk off to his friend, who apparently trusted him enough to expose himself in front of him like that. After he cooled down, Poe too stepped out of the shower where is glance landed on his clothes scattered all over the floor.

‘Fuck.’, he said again, when he realized, that he forgot his fresh clothes outside, in the same room where Finn was right now. Feeling uncertain due to the latest development, he picked up his towel and wrapped it around his hips. Usually, he did not care about nakedness, but right now he could not work up the nerve to be in front of Finn naked. Covered like this, Poe took a deep breath and opened the door to their shared room.

Finn was sitting on his bed, back leaned against the wall, and apparently lost in his thoughts. The pilot quickly walked over to his closet, pulled out some fresh clothes and put them on, while praying that Finn would just not look over to him. Then, he made his way to his bed on the opposite of the room to Finn’s and laid himself down, mind still buzzing. A small flash of socially decency shot through him tough, and he though a ‘Good night’ over to Finns side of the room, before turning of the light in his own. He closed his eyes.

‘Hey Poe?’, Finn then said shyly. Poe opened his eyes again. ‘Yeah?’, Poe mumbled as an encouragement for the other, to keep going.

‘People don’t just step into showers with others around here, do they?’, Finn asked, sounding uncertain. Something inside Poe broke and he started giggling, unable to stop himself.

‘Hey!’, Finn exclaimed, slightly offended. ‘It is not funny!’, but Poe barely heard him anymore. He laughed on the verge of hysteria, until Finn suddenly started poking him in the ribs. He must have crossed the room without the pilot noticing.

‘Stop, seriously. I realize that I made a mistake, now stop laughing at me.’, Finn complained. Poe tried and took a ragged breath, which was interrupted by more laughter, until he slowly got the hang of himself again. But before he could say anything, Finn started talking again.

‘Look, Rey already told me, that things around here are different than in the first order, and I tried to watch other people when it comes to customs, and adapt, but I do make mistakes sometimes.’ Poe nodded. That was something, he was aware of. The first time Poe had thrown away some of his lunch, because he did not like it, Finn had been completely startled. Apparently, a waste of any sort of resources was a crime followed by immediate punishment in the First Order, and Finn was not aware, that throwing food away was something one could simply do. The pilot looked softly at the other man, as he continued.

‘For us, it was completely normal to take showers together, simply because it was more efficient. But judging by your reaction, I now see that this is not the case here.’, Finn closed his statement with an insecure look into Poe’s eyes. The pilot sighted and put his hand on Finns arm.

‘You are right, they don’t’, Poe answered slowly. ‘Well, some do. But that is mostly a thing for couples, and not for bunkmates, if you know what I mean. That is, why I was perhaps a tiny bit confused about it.’ The pilot grinned as he saw Finn’s cheek gain colour.

‘I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.’, the Ex-Stormtrooper whispered with a guilty look in his eyes. Poe sighted again, this time full of empathy.

‘You didn’t, don’t worry about it. Just maybe knock the next time or so.’, he winked at Finn.

‘But it did bother you! I saw it in the shower and by the way you acted, when you got out of the bathroom. And if it makes you uncomfortable, you will never see me without clothes again.’, Finn protested. Now it was Poe’s turn to blush.

‘That is not-‘, Poe started. ‘I do not mind to see you naked, Finn. I mean, if you don’t mind me seeing you, of course. I do not wish to make you uncomfortable either, you know.’, Poe rambled. ‘You don’t?’, Finn asked surprised. ‘Then why did you get so tense around me?’ Poe took a deep breath. It was now or never.

‘It is because I like it a lot, Finn. I like you a lot. As in, I fancy you.’, it blurted out of him. And damn did it feel good to finally say it out loud. Poe looked at Finn and smiled. The Ex-Stormtrooper looked like a realization had dawned him, and he started to smile too.

‘I really like you too, Poe.’, Finn confessed. Poe felt a chill running down his spine.

‘So’, Finn continued, ‘In this society, how do people proceed when they like each other?’

Poe smiled.

‘You mean, apart from taking showers together?’, he teased Finn, which earned him another poke into his ribs.

‘Ow! But I guess we could just start with a date or so? How about we grab lunch tomorrow in a nice private spot?’ The Ex-Stormtrooper smiled and nodded. And as Finn leaned towards him and pulled Poe in for a kiss, the pilot stared to believe that his happy ever after had just begun.


End file.
